Deals with the Animatronics
by GamerDude123
Summary: Jeremy takes the night guard job at Freddy's! He learns to tame the animatronics and they become friends. May Contain Shipping. Rated T for being FNaF
1. Night 1

**Notes**

This fanfic takes place in the future.

**Night 1 (Monday Night AM)**

Jeremy had just taken the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. As he settled into his new job, he remembered what had happened in the previous weeks.

Jeremy owned a knitting shop with his wife Ashley. Although business was good, a bigger knitting shop opened up across the street from his shop. It took almost all of his customers, and to not lose a lot of money, he sold the business to the bigger shop. He desperately needed a job, although there wasn't a single job to be found. That is, until Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened.

He learned from the phone call that the animatronics were moving around at night and would stuff him in a suit, but a crazy idea popped into his head: Convince the animatronics that he was human!

Jeremy quickly wound the music box and watched the show stage. The blue rabbit was gone! He flipped through the cameras until he found the rabbit staring into Camera 4. Sighing in relief, he wound up the music box and put down the camera. He checked his lights, and put the camera up.

The blue rabbit was no longer in Camera 4, but was crawling through the right air vent! Winding up the music box, he put down his camera and checked the right vent light. "It's the blue rabbit!" Jeremy whispered. Putting on his Freddy Mask, he saw the blue rabbit emerge from the vent and walk across the room. With his plan made up, he told the blue rabbit:-"Hey, if you see a bare endoskeleton, maybe you should check to make sure he's a human! I've heard there's a night guard." The blue rabbit considered, then nodded.

With the blue rabbit gone, Jeremy sighed with relief. He checked the time. It read: 5 AM. In less than an hour, Jeremy would end his shift. He checked the show stage, where he saw the blue rabbit conversing with the yellow chicken and Freddy Fazbear. At first, he didn't understand them, but then he heard loud and clear:-"Let's go meet the human!"

Within minutes, the entire band was in the office greeting Jeremy. After talking a little about the pizzeria, the clock struck six and Jeremy walked back home.

**Monday Morning**

Jeremy was tired so when he arrived home at 6:10 he didn't even bother to have breakfast. He had vivid dreams about shadows roaming the pizzeria trying to kill him. He woke up with a start, and then had coffee. He wasn't very excited to go back to the Pizzeria.

He then told his wife, who was busy writing a shopping list, about his night as the guard. "I would like to see that myself!" said his wife. Jeremy agreed and continued his day as normal.


	2. Night 2

**Notes**

2nd chapter is here! Yay! Thank you to my first follower!

**Monday Night, 11:00 PM**

Jeremy was hungry and he woke up. Getting ready to go to his night job, he woke his wife Ashley and put his Night Guard cap on her. However, he forgot the sandwiches he placed in his backpack.

**Night 2 (Tuesday Night AM)**

Jeremy's belly rumbled and Ashley giggled. She never heard Jeremy this hungry before. "Ashley, please look through the bag for sandwiches," said Jeremy as he checked the cameras. Checking the show stage, he saw the animatronics missing. Then, he wound up the music box. He listened through the phone call with headphones, and then turned off the headphones.

"Jeremy, did you forget the sandwiches or did you eat them all?" asked Ashley. Jeremy raked through his mind and remembered. "I forgot them. We're going to be hungry then…" replied Jeremy. Forgetting to check the lights, Jeremy and Ashley looked through the cameras together. All of a sudden, Toy Chica (with her beak) and Toy Bonnie pulled down the camera jumped at them. Jeremy and Ashley were hugging each other in fright, and then they both started laughing. For behind T. Chica and T. Bonnie, T. Freddy was holding a box with pizza!

"Wow, you were right Jeremy! They move around and everything!" exclaimed Ashley. After that, everyone in the office (animatronics included) ate the pizza, one slice at a time. Using his non-greasy hand, Jeremy did his camera routine. "Check the rooms, wind up the music box, check the rooms… where's the balloon kid?" thought Jeremy.

Jeremy frantically checked all the cameras but found nothing. He then heard a clang, and a giggle. "Guys, the balloon kid is in the vents!" cried Jeremy in fright. Winding up the music box, Jeremy checked the left air vent again. No one was there. Jeremy put down his camera and checked the left vent light. Sure enough, the balloon kid was there.

Jeremy was very scared at how closely human-like it was. This balloon kid also kept laughing, which didn't help. Ashley, however, was calm and collected. "Come, child, what is your name?" asked Ashley in a soothing voice. The balloon kid stepped out of the vents despite his tendency to leave when he saw Freddy (or a night guard wearing a Freddy Mask).

"My name is Balloon Boy, but some people call me BB, Miss," replied Balloon Boy. Balloon Boy then reached for the shiny flashlight on the desk. Jeremy, who had to remove the mask to wind up the music box, heard BB. Although the music box was only half wound, Jeremy dropped the camera to block BB's hand. "Sorry, you can't have my flashlight right now, I hear… pirate song?" Jeremy said.

He flicked the flashlight and saw a pirate fox down the hall. While flashing the light and yelling:-"Take that! And that! And even more!" Ashley became aware that the camera had a flashing yellow triangle. She picked it up and wound the music box, but didn't notice the presence of static.

Out of the vents crawled a mangled fox animatronic that only slightly resembled the amazing magician she once was. Ashley put down the camera and saw the animatronic. She screamed, attracting the toy animatronic's attention. They looked up. sternly told the animatronic:-"Mangle, we put a note last night explicitly telling you not to bother the night guard!" Mangle smirked and said:-"I'm not bothering the night guard. I'm bothering his _wife._"

With that, she carried Ashley away down the hall, which was a bad choice on her part. Jeremy saw Mangle taking his wife away and sprinted down the hallway. The pirate fox lurched, but Jeremy slid under the flying fox without getting hurt. He blocked the way to the Parts and Service room, saying:-"I'll do almost anything you want if you let go of my wife unharmed!" Mangle's endoskeleton eyes changed to normal color.

"I want you to wed me and Foxy!" squealed Mangle as she dropped Ashley. Jeremy caught her and said:-"We'll get you married." Hurrying back to the office, he saw a disoriented fox trying to crawl back out. Winding up the music box which almost released the puppet, the camera was pulled down by Foxy. "I got you now, landlubber!" Cried Foxy as he raised a hook. Just then, Mangle said something in static.

Foxy lowered his hook non-threateningly, and then said:-"We're ready to be married!" Jeremy was married only a few months ago, and did all the oaths and vows of marriage. Of course, Jeremy had to wind up the music box in between. Finally, Foxy and Mangle were married and they were happy. Thanking Jeremy and Ashley, the bell rang that it was six o'clock and Jeremy and Ashley watched the puppet slink back into its box.

Then they saw these words when the box closed: **IT'**


	3. Night 3

**Notes**

Wow, thanks for all the views guys! I Plan to have chapter 4 by Martin Luther King Jr Day!

**Tuesday Afternoon, 1:30 PM**

Jeremy was awake playing card games with Ashley. What they were really doing, however, was discussing the meaning of "**IT'S ME**". Although Jeremy thought that it was simply the puppet trying to scare them and let them know he was there, going to kill them if they let the music box die down.

Ashley believed it was some sort of hallucination that they saw together for some psychic reason. Jeremy's mind couldn't wrap itself around Ashley's idea, and that sent him to sleep again.

**Night 3 (Wednesday Night AM)**

Jeremy was sleeping with the cameras up, always keeping the music box wound and the puppet happy. Ashley was playing cards with T. Chica and T. Bonnie. After playing for an hour, a purple, faceless version of Bonnie walked up.

Bonnie first pulled the camera down, waking Jeremy. He instantly put the Freddy mask on and threw one to his wife. But it was too late. Bonnie was walking away with Ashley!

Jeremy was not the kind who would waste time. He ran in front of Bonnie and yelled:-"I'll do anything for you if you put my wife down on the ground without hurting her!" Bonnie stopped and pointed to himself. "Ffffaaacce! Iiii waannnt iiit!" croaked Bonnie.

Jeremy walked into the parts and service room and saw the old versions of T. Chica and T. Freddy. This sent shivers up his spine. Finding a box labeled masks, Jeremy found the only Bonnie mask left in existence. Picking it up, he also grabbed a spare voice box labeled "P&S Bonnie". He then led Bonnie to the office to fix his face.

When Jeremy was done, it was already 3 AM. Ashley was winding the music box for the umpteenth time when in creaked the old Chica! Jeremy and Ashley were ready because Ashley watched the chicken creep from the parts and service area all the way into the right vent.

Putting on the mask, they watched Chica grabbing tools and putting them in her mouth. Jeremy realized what she was doing. "Hey, would you like me to fix your mouth?" Chica looked at the Freddy imposter and was confused. Freddy never offered to help. Freddy just wanted to look creepy to scare night guards.

Ashley pulled off her mask. Something clicked in Chica's mind. She then nodded and Jeremy proceeded to pull of his mask.

This was a shorter and simpler operation than Bonnie's face and voice box. With the jaw hinged, it was barely 4 AM! Jeremy and Ashley took this time to sleep, again with the cameras up and the music box winding up.

At 6AM, Jeremy and Ashley said goodbye to their new friends and slightly older friends. This night almost ended in tragedy, but Jeremy and Ashley agreed this was an easy night otherwise. Meanwhile, out of the music box came the puppet, floating towards the office. The puppet frowned as he saw the tools on the desk. He floated back to his music box and wound it back up manually.


End file.
